Drogreden
thumb|280px|Mr. Spock vindt drogredenen "highly illogical".Een drogreden of schijnreden is een vorm van argumentatie die op zich logisch lijkt, maar het in feite helemaal niet is. Niettemin worden drogredenen erg vaak gebruikt in discussievoering. Dit soort denkfouten worden ook veelal gemaakt, bewust of onbewust, door verspreiders van hoaxes, en de aanhangers van pseudowetenschap, kwakzalverij en complottheorieën. De oudste publicaties rond dit onderwerp zijn afkomstig van de Griekse schrijvers Plato en Aristoteles uit de Klassieke Oudheidhttp://ebooks.adelaide.edu.au/a/aristotle/sophistical/, en ze zijn het model waarop vele latere publicaties zich hebben gebaseerd. Er zijn twee soorten van drogredenenen: formele drogredenen en informele drogredenen. Formele drogredenen zijn redenen die een fout in de logica bevatten, en informele drogredenen zijn redenen waarbij een verkeerde aanname wordt gemaakt. Deze kunnen op hun beurt nog verder worden onderverdeeld in subcategorieën, die elkaar ook kunnen overlappen. Onderstaande lijst is verre van compleet, maar geeft de voornaamste drogredenen weer die van toepassing zijn in het kader van hoaxes, stadssages en complottheorieën. Ad chartam (beroep op documenten) Het argument luidt dat iets voor waar wordt genomen, omdat het gepubliceerd werd op papier of op het internet. De spreker doet dus een beroep op een geschreven autoriteit, door te stellen dat iets dat gepubliceerd werd vanzelfsprekend juist is. In de praktijk is het vaak zo dat erkende wetenschappelijke publicaties kunnen worden beschouwd als betrouwbare autoriteit op hun vakgebied, maar deze redenering kan niet worden doorgetrokken tot alle geschreven bronnen. In principe is een geschreven bron op zich aldus een irrelvant criterium om te kunnen bepalen of een argument juist is. Bovendien is het mogelijk dat de spreker zich beroept op een geschreven bron waarin de argumentatie inmiddels sterk verouderd is en diens theorie van het onderwerp in kwestie niet meer strookt met de huidige aanvaarde versie. Voorbeelden: *''Duizenden jaren geleden hebben buitenaardse wezens hebben de aarde al bezocht, want het staat gepubliceerd in het boek "Chariots of the Gods" van Erich von Däniken.'' *''Jezus Christus is uit de dood herrezen, want het staat in de Bijbel, en de Bijbel is juist.'' *''Ik heb op het internet gelezen dat de wereld wordt geregeerd door Reptilian aliens, dus is het waar.'' Anekdotisch bewijs : Zie hoofdartikel: Anekdotisch bewijs '' Het argument luidt dat iets waar is, omdat een triviale gebeurtenis of persoonlijke ervaring dit lijkt te bevestigen. Anekdotes zijn echter te triviaal, en vaak niet op (volledige) waarheid berust, waardoor het op zich niet in aanmerking komt als bewijs voor een stelling of argumenthttps://yourlogicalfallacyis.com/anecdotal. Argumentum ad ignorantiam (argument van de onwetendheid) : ''Zie hoofdartikel: Argumentum ad ignorantiam '' Het argument luidt dat iets voor waar wordt genomen, omdat het niet bewezen is dat het onwaar is (of omgekeerd)http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Argument_from_ignorance. Argument van ongeloof/gebrek aan verbeelding : ''Zie hoofdartikel: Argument van ongeloof '' Het argument luidt dat als men zich niet kan inbeelden dat iets zo is, het onmogelijk zo kan zijnhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Argument_from_incredulity. Het is echter niet omdat je je iets niet kan voorstellen, dat het sowieso niet waar is of onbestaande is. Baat het niet, schaadt het niet : ''Zie hoofdartikel: Baat het niet, schaadt het niet '' Het argument (Engels: "what's the harm") luidt dat, als er geen nadelen aan iets verbonden zijn, er geen reden is om het niet uit te proberenhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/What%27s_the_harm_fallacy. In de meeste omstandigheden is dit een juiste redenering: als er geen nadelen aan verbonden zijn, kan het geen kwaad om bv. naar muziek te luisteren, te gaan wandelen, een boek te lezen of een sport te beoefenen. De redenering wordt echter ook vaak gebruikt door pseudowetenschappers en kwakzalvers in een poging om hun praktijken te promoten. Bevestiging van het gevolg : ''Zie hoofdartikel: Bevestiging van het gevolg '' Het argument luidt dat een conclusie kan worden getrokken gebaseerd op het gevolg van die conclusiehttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Affirming_the_consequent. Het logische tegenargument is dat andere conclusies niet kunnen worden uitgesloten. De Engelse benaming hiervoor is "affirming the consequent". Bewijs door bewering : ''Zie hoofdartikel: Bewijs door bewering '' Dit is de methode waarbij iemand zijn gelijk tracht te halen door een argument te stellen (al dan niet herhaaldelijk) en te (blijven) zeggen dat het waar is, zonder hiervoor bewijs te tonen en zonder rekening te houden met tegenargumentenhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Argument_by_assertion. Deze methode wordt vaak gebruikt via politieke slogans tijdens verkiezingscampagnes en in reclameboodschappen. Argument bij herhaling : ''Zie hoofdartikel: Argumentum ad nauseam '' Argument bij herhaling, of ''argumentum ad nauseam, is een methode waarbij men vertrekt vanuit het standpunt dat als iets vaak genoeg wordt herhaald, mensen het voor waarheid zullen nemenhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Argumentum_ad_nauseam. Cherry picking : Zie hoofdartikel: Cherry picking '' De term "cherry picking" (kersen plukken) verwijst naar de methode waarbij slechts een selectie van argumenten of bewijsmateriaal wordt aangevoerd om tot een conclusie te komen, en een belangrijk aandeel aan bijkomende argumenten wordt genegeerd omdat hun invloed zou leiden tot een andere conclusie die niet gewenst is door de sprekerhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Cherry_picking. Cherry picking is aldus het gevolg van vooringenomenheid, waarbij iemand enkel die argumenten aanhaalt die in zijn voordeel zijn om een bepaalde conclusie te bekomen die in feite niet representatief is. Chewbacca defense : ''Zie hoofdartikel: Chewbacca defense '' De "Chewbacca defense" (Chewbacca verdediging) heeft als bedoeling om de tegenstander van een discussie te overweldigen met onzinnige argumenten in een poging om hem zo te verwarren en zijn legitieme argumentatie te overstemmenhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Chewbacca_Defense. Dit heeft als doel om de tegenstander tot het punt te krijgen dat hij zich terugtrekt uit de discussie, waardoor hij verondersteld wordt zich gewonnen te geven. De techniek kan ook beschouwd worden als een red herring. Er zijn verschillende drogredentechnieken waarmee men tracht dit uit te voeren. Zie ook "argumentum ad populum" (beroep op de meerderheid). 'Gish gallop' : ''Zie hoofdartikel: Gish Gallop '' De Gish gallop verwijst naar de poging om beweringen en argumenten op een zodanig overrompelende, verwarrende of onzinnige manier te verwoorden, dat de tegenstander wordt overweldigd en niet in staat is om voor alles tegenargumenten aan te voerenhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Gish_Gallop. Door de tegenstander te bedelven onder een groot aantal argumenten, ook al zijn de argumenten op zich niet overtuigend of zelfs gelogen, hoopt men hem het zwijgen op te leggen om dan vervolgens zichzelf als winnaar van de discussie uit te roepen. 'Argumentum ad tl;dr' : ''Zie hoofdartikel: Argumentum ad tl;dr '' De term ''tl;dr staat voor "too long; didn't read" (te lang; niet gelezen) en verwijst naar teksten en argumentaties die zo lang zijn dat men niet de moeite neemt ze helemaal te lezen. Als drogreden is dit de omgekeerde versie van Gish Gallop: in plaats van een lange reeks heel korte argumenten, wordt hier een ellelange tekst geschreven die net zo goed kan worden samengevat in een tweetal zinnen. 'Vals dilemma' : Zie hoofdartikel: Vals dilemma '' Een vals dilemma (valse tweedeling/dichotomie, zwart-witdenken) is het argument waarbij twee alternatieven worden voorgesteld als de enige mogelijkheden, terwijl er in werkelijkheid ook nog andere zijn die worden genegeerdhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/False_dichotomy. Contextomy : ''Zie hoofdartikel: Citaatmijnen '' Het argument wordt gestaafd door een citaat dat uit haar context werd gehaald, om zo de discussie te winnen op een misleidende manierhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Quote_mining. Deze methode, die ook "quote mining" (citaatmijnen) wordt genoemd, wordt vaak gebruikt door sensatiegerichte media, maar ook door kwakzalvers en in religieuze propaganda. Cum hoc ergo propter hoc (correlation does not imply causation) : ''Zie hoofdartikel: Cum hoc ergo propter hoc '' Het argument "correlatie impliceert geen oorzakelijkheid" of "willekeurige correlatie" verwijst naar de drogreden waarbij twee gebeurtenissen die samen optreden worden voorgesteld als oorzaak en gevolghttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Correlation_does_not_imply_causation. Het verband tussen de twee gebeurtenissen wordt dan verkeerdelijk voorgesteld als een oorzakelijk of causaal verband. Deepity Dit is het argument dat in principe wel waar is, or erg diepzinnig klinkt, maar in feite onbeduidend is en leidt tot een dubbelzinnigheidhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Deepity. De stelling "liefde is slechts een woord" is in die zin correct dat "liefde" inderdaad een "woord" is, maar tegelijk is het ook véél meer waardoor de bewering an sich niet meer juist is. Voorbeelden: *''De evolutietheorie is slechts een theorie. (het is inderdaad een theorie, maar in een heel andere zin dan vaak wordt verondersteld, omdat de theorie hier grondig wetenschappelijk onderbouwd werd) *''Er is maar één letter verschil tussen trouw en rouw.'' *''rEVOLution.'' (de politieke slogan van Ron Paul, waarbij de aandacht wordt gevestigd op het woord "love" dat achterstevoren in het woord "revolution" te vinden is, hoewel liefde en revolutie twee totaal verschillende begrippen zijn. Niettemin heeft Ron Paul geen revolutie ontketend, en heeft het libertarisme weinig te maken met liefde maar meer met ethisch egoïsme) Demonisering : Zie hoofdartikel: Demonisering '' Dit is de argumentatiestrategie waarbij de ene groep een andere, rivaliserende groep tracht af te schrijven als negatief of slecht, vaak zelfs tot het punt waarbij die rivaliserende groep slavernij, corruptie en vernietiging als doel zou hebbenhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Demonization. Deze strategie wordt voornamelijk gebruikt in sociale en politieke context, waarbij een rivaliserende partij als destructief wordt afgedaan, of waarbij een specifieke bevolkingsgroep wordt gestigmatiseerd. Dubbelzinnigheid : ''Zie hoofdartikel: Dubbelzinnigheid '' Dit argument is gebaseerd op een misleidend gebruik van een bepaalde term die meerdere betekenissen heeft, door de verkeerde betekenis in de verkeerde context te gebruiken. Hellend vlak : ''Zie hoofdartikel: Hellend vlak '' Het "hellend vlak" of "slippery slope" argument is een poging om aan te tonen dat situatie A onherroepelijk zal leiden tot situatie Bhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Slippery_slope. Op zich is dit een logische redenering, op voorwaarde dat er een aantoonbaar causaal verband is tussen situaties A en B. Wanneer dat niet het geval blijkt te zijn, gaat het om een drogreden waarbij de gevolgen van situatie A schromelijk worden overdreven. Zelfs al is de gevolgtrekking in theorie misschien mogelijk, biedt het argument geen geldige reden ''waarom het hypothetisch gevolg zou plaatsvinden. Just asking questions : Zie hoofdartikel: Just asking questions '' Het "just asking questions" ("ik stel maar een vraag") argument is een poging om een wilde beschuldiging, insinuatie of provocatie te formuleren en tegelijk verantwoordelijkheid te ontlopen door deze beschuldiging als een vraag te formulerenhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Just_asking_questions. De intentie van deze techniek is het beïnvloeden van de opinie van de luisteraar. Omzeilen van de bewijslast : ''Zie hoofdpagina: Omzeilen van de bewijslast '' Het omzeilen van bewijslast is een techniek waarbij de claimmaker tracht te voorkomen dat hij zelf bewijs moet aanvoeren voor zijn argumenten, vaak omdat hij weet dat het bewijs ervoor afwezig is. Het logische tegenargument is dat van "Hitchen's scheermes": ''Wat kan worden beweerd zonder bewijs, kan worden afgewezen zonder bewijs. Er zijn verschillende manieren waarop men kan proberen de bewijslast te omzeilen: *'Ontduiken van de bewijslast': de spreker geeft redenen op waarom hij het gevraagde bewijs niet zou moeten leveren. *'Verschuiven van de bewijslast': de spreker tracht zijn weerlegde argumenten opnieuw te legitimeren door iets onopgemerkt te wijzigen aan de oorspronkelijke stelling. *'Omkeren van de bewijslast': de spreker tracht te voorkomen dat hij zijn eigen stelling moet onderbouwen met bewijs, door de bewijslast te leggen bij de tegenstander. *'Negatief bewijs': de spreker acht zijn stelling bewezen omdat er geen bewijs van het tegendeel bestaat. Post hoc ergo propter hoc : Zie hoofdartikel: Post hoc ergo propter hoc '' Het argument verwijst naar de drogreden waarbij twee gebeurtenissen die na elkaar optreden worden voorgesteld als oorzaak en gevolghttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Post_hoc,_ergo_propter_hoc. Het verband tussen de twee gebeurtenissen wordt dan verkeerdelijk voorgesteld als een oorzakelijk of causaal verband. Red herring : ''Zie hoofdartikel: Red herring '' Een "red herring" ("rode haring") is een retorisch afleidingsmaneuver om de aandacht te verleggen van het eigenlijke onderwerp naar een irrelevant detailhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Red_herring. 'Ad hominem (argument op de man) : Zie hoofdartikel: Ad hominem '' Een argument dat tracht de tegenstander in een discussie in diskrediet te brengen, door op de persoon te spelen in plaats van in te gaan op de argumenten die hij aanhaalthttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Argumentum_ad_hominem. 'Argumentum ad antiquitatem (beroep op traditie/verleden) : Zie hoofdartikel: Argumentum ad antiquitatem '' Het argument luidt dat iets vanzelfsprekend beter is, omdat het ouder ishttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Appeal_to_tradition. Hoewel bepaalde dingen inderdaad reeds sinds lange tijd goed werken, waardoor er geen noodzaak is om er verandering in te brengen, is niet alles wat traditioneel is of tot het verleden behoort, vanzelfsprekend beter. Hoe oud iets is, is aldus een irrelvant criterium om te kunnen bepalen of iets beter is. 'Argumentum ad crumenam (beroep op rijkdom) : Zie hoofdartikel: Argumentum ad crumenam '' Het argument luidt dat een conclusie correct is omdat degene die argumenteert rijk is, of incorrect is omdat degene die argumenteert arm is. Hierbij wordt verondersteld dat iemand die rijk is, altijd eerljk is; en iemand die arm is, altijd oneerlijk is. De rijkdom van de spreker is een irrelevant criterium om te bepalen of een conclusie al dan niet correct is. 'Argumentum ad dictionarium (beroep op het woordenboek) : Zie hoofdartikel: Argumentum ad dictionarium '' Het argument luidt dat een andere betekenis of interpretatie wordt gegeven aan een bepaalde term, dan die van de tegenpartijhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Argumentum_ad_dictionarium. Het gaat hier om een red herring, een afleidingsmaneuver van het oorspronkelijk argument, omdat de verschillende interpretaties van een specifiek woord uiteindelijk geen bewijsvoering zijn van een argument. Het geven of veranderen van een definitie aan een bepaald woord, verandert niets aan de realiteit: je kan koffie omschrijven als slijkwater, maar het blijft niettemin een product van de koffieplant. 'Argumentum ad lazarum (beroep op armoede) : Zie hoofdartikel: Argumentum ad lazarum '' Het argument luidt dat een conclusie correct is omdat degene die argumenteert arm is, of incorrect is omdat degene die argumenteert rijk is. Hierbij wordt verondersteld dat iemand die arm is, altijd eerlijk is; en iemand die rijk is, altijd oneerlijk is. De rijkdom van de spreker is een irrelevant criterium om te bepalen of een conclusie al dan niet correct is. 'Argumentum ad martyrdom (beroep op martelaarschap) : Zie hoofdartikel: Argumentum ad martyrdom '' Het argument luidt dat iets juist is omdat het werd geargumenteerd door een onpopulair persoon (die onpopulair werd omdat hij het argument had geuit), of zelfs door iemand die vermoord werd en bijgevolg het martelaarschap toegewezen kreeghttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Argumentum_ad_martyrdom. Deze drogreden wordt vaak gebruikt door religieuze groeperingen, maar soms ook door politici en zelfs complotdenkers. De populariteit van de spreker is echter een irrelvant criterium om te bepalen of de argumenten die hij aanhaalt al dan niet juist zijn. 'Argumentum ad naturam (beroep op natuur) : Zie hoofdartikel: Argumentum ad naturam '' Het argument luidt dat iets dat "natuurlijk" is, vanzelfsprekend goed is, alsook beter of gezonder is dan iets dat "onnatuurlijk" ishttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Appeal_to_nature. Dit wordt vaak gebruikt door pseudowetenschappers en kwakzalvers om hun doelgroep te overtuigen van de superioriteit van hun producten of methoden. Het logische tegenargument is dat de natuur meer schadelijke dan heilzame elementen kan bevatten voor mens en dier. Hoewel in bepaalde gevallen iets "natuurlijk" beter kan zijn dan iets "onnatuurlijk", is het natuurlijkheidsgehalte een irrelevant criterium om dit te kunnen bepalen. 'Argumentum ad novitatem (beroep op moderniteit) : Zie hoofdartikel: Argumentum ad novitatem '' Het argument luidt dat een idee of een product vanzelfsprekend beter is, omdat het nieuw ishttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Appeal_to_novelty. Hoewel in bepaalde gevallen iets "nieuw" wel degelijk beter kan zijn dan iets "oud", is het nieuwheidsgehalte in verschillende gevallen een irrelevant criterium om dit te kunnen bepalen. Zo kan het wel zijn dat voeding beter is omdat het vers is, maar in het geval van suiker of zout maakt ouderdom geen verschil in kwaliteit. 'Argumentum ad populum (beroep op de meerderheid) : Zie hoofdartikel: Argumentum ad populum '' Een argument wordt aangehaald als zijnde juist, op basis van de meerderheid van mensen die het argument steunt; of betwist op basis van het gebrek aan een meerderheid die het argument steunthttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Argumentum_ad_populum. Hoewel een aantal zaken en standpunten, die door de meerderheid van de bevolking worden geloofd of gesteund, wel degelijk juist of gewenst zijn, is dit een irrelevant criterium om te bepalen of iets al dan niet juist is. Zulk een redenering zou dan ook moeten concluderen dat eenieder die ooit zijn stem heeft uitgebracht voor Adolf Hitler geen ongelijk had (wat dan weer niet wil zeggen dat elke politicus die een verkiezingsstrijd wint vergeleken kan worden met Hitler). 'Argumentum ad prætextum (beroep op motief) : Zie hoofdartikel: Argumentum ad prætextum '' Een argument wordt betwist op basis van de achterliggende motieven van de spreker. Hoewel het zeker mogelijk is dat bepaalde motieven een rol spelen in het kiezen van welbepaalde argumenten, is dit een irrelevant criterium om te bepalen of het argument al dan niet correct is. Het is niet omdat iemand bepaalde motieven heeft, dat de argumenten die hij hieromtrent aanhaalt vanzelfsprekend onjuist zijn, of dat deze motieven een rol hierin hebben gespeeld. 'argumentum e silentio (argument van de stilte) : Zie hoofdartikel: Argumentum e silentio Een argument dat berust op de afwezigheid van informatie, in plaats van de aanwezigheid van informatie. Het argument kan wel worden aangehaald om een waarschijnlijkheidsfactor aan te duiden, maar niet als definitieve bewijsvoering, omdat het enkel iemands stilte bewijst en niet meer dan dat. Alle conclusies die uit deze stilte worden getrokken zijn slechts veronderstellingen en geen bewijs. '''Argumentum ad Monsantium (beroep op Monsanto) : Zie hoofdartikel: Argumentum ad Monsantium '' Het argument luidt dat, als iemand de wetenschap steunt dat GMO-gewassen veilig zijn voor consumptie, hij vanzelfsprekend werd omgekocht door het bedrijf Monsanto. Zulke argumenten worden vaak gebruikt door anti-GMO-activisten, voor wie Monsanto de rol van Satan in het christendom heeft aangenomen. Het is een variant op de "Shill Gambit" drogreden. In het Engels heet dit "appeal to Monsanto"http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Monsanto#Appeal_to_Monsanto. Voorbeelden: * ''GMO-voeding veroorzaakt kanker, maar Monsanto verzwijgt dit om meer te kunnen verkopen. Dus je wetenschappelijk bewijs is fout want de wetenschappers werden omgekocht door Monsanto om dit te publiceren! Beroep op de minderheid : Zie hoofdartikel: Beroep op de minderheid '' Het argument luidt dat, als de minderheid van de mensen het argument steunt, dit juist zal zijn. Hoeveel mensen wel of niet geloven dat iets waar is, is echter geen criterium om te bepalen of iets juist is. Deze drogreden wordt vaak gebruikt door complotdenkers, die beweren dat als de reguliere media ergens akkoord mee gaat het vanzelfsprekend onjuist zal zijn - en dat als de alternatieve media het tegenovergestelde zegt, dit vanzelfsprekend wel juist zal zijn. 'Reductio ad Hitlerum (vergelijk met Hitler)' Het argument luidt dat, als iemand iets gemeenschappelijk heeft met Hitler, hij vanzelfsprekend ook de andere eigenschappen van Hitler bezit. Meer bekend is de Wet van Godwin, die bepaalt dat eenieder die een vergelijk maakt met Hitler of de Nazi's, de discussie verloren heeft omdat dit vergelijk in bijna alle gevallen disproportioneel is. Voorbeelden: *''Adolf Hitler was een vegetariër. Adolf Hitler was een fascist. Vegetariër zijn dus fascisten. (het vegetarisme heeft niets te maken met fascisme, en het feit dat Hitler toevallig een vegetariër was maakt niet dat andere vegetariërs ook fascisten zouden zijn) *''Hitler maakte schilderijen. Hitler liet duizenden Joden vergassen. Dus schilders hebben een probleem met Joden.'' Science has been wrong before Het argument luidt dat de wetenschap in het verleden fouten gemaakt heeft, en dat de huidige wetenschappelijke conclusie over een welbepaald onderwerp dus ook wel fout zal zijnhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Science_was_wrong_before. Deze techniek wordt vaak gebruikt door pseudowetenschappers, kwakzalvers en complotdenkers om hun pseudotheorieën meer legitiem te doen lijken, want "als de wetenschappers over iets anders fout waren, zullen ze hierover ook wel fout zijn, en dus heb ik het juist". Niettemin zijn theorieën die achteraf fout (of onvolledig) bleken, geen bewijs dat theorieën die fout zijn plots juist blijken; het bewijs dat één theorie fout of onvolledig bleek, is geen bewijs dat een andere theorie dat ook is. Het verschil is dat wetenschap, bij het aantreffen van een fout (of onvolledigheid), zichzelf zal corrigeren waar nodig, terwijl pseudowetenschap dezelfde fout zal blijven maken ondanks herhaalde pogingen tot het debunken ervan. Voorbeelden: *''In het verleden werd beweerd dat asbest veilig was, en dat bleek fout te zijn. Dus als ze beweren dat aspartaam/GMO/vaccineren veilig is, zullen ze ook wel fout zijn.'' *''De dokter dacht dat ik een zware verkoudheid had, maar het was een longontsteking. Dus kan ik ook maar beter naar een alternatieve kruidengeneeskundige gaan om die aanhoudende hoofdpijn te behandelen, want de dokter weet duidelijk niks.'' Secundum quid (overhaaste generalisatie) Het argument is gebaseerd op een te kleine hoeveelheid gegevens, die vervolgens worden worden via overgeneralisatie als representatief worden beschouwdhttp://www.fallacyfiles.org/hastygen.html. Vaak gaat het om een beperkte ervaring of observatie van de werkelijkheid, die verkeerdelijk als representatief wordt aanvaard. Dit heet ook de "wet van kleine getallen" en "hasty generalization" in het Engels. Voorbeelden: *''Mijn grootvader heeft altijd gerookt en alcohol gedronken, en hij is 95 jaar geworden. Dus is alcohol en roken niet ongezond. (dit is tevens een anekdotische drogreden) *''De voorbije jaren is het vaak erg warm geweest, dus is het klimaat aan het veranderen. *''Het is de voorbije jaren een strenge winter geweest, dus van die klimaatopwarming is niets waar.'' *''Mijn vriend(in) heeft me verlaten en m'n hart gebroken. Alle mannen/vrouwen zijn slecht en onbetrouwbaar.'' *''Het regent altijd in Londen, want ik was er drie dagen en het heeft er geen moment opgehouden met regenen.'' Poisoning the well : Zie hoofdartikel: Poisoning the well '' Deze techniek wordt gebruikt om de spreker reeds vooraf in diskrediet te brengen, nog voor hij de kans krijgt om zijn argumenten aan te voeren. Op die manier tracht men de daaropvolgende argumenten reeds bij voorbaat alks ongeloofwaardig te bestempelen of te ridiculiseren. Shill gambit Deze techniek wordt gebruikt om de argumenten van de tegenstander in een discussie te verwerpen op basis van een (onbewezen) belangenconflicthttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Shill_gambit. Met de Engelse term "shill" wordt verwezen naar een persoon die dingen onderneemt om een welbepaald persoon of organisatie te helpen, zonder te openbaren dat dit de reden is. Het kan in bepaalde gevallen gegrond zijn dat belangenconflicten worden onderzocht om te bepalen of bv. fraude heeft plaatsgevonden. Niettemin is het geen logische reden om een argument te verwerpen enkel en alleen op basis van een belangenconflict dat al dan niet bewezen kan worden. De argumentatietechniek wordt veelal gebruikt door pseudowetenschappers, kwakzalvers en complotdenkers. Voorbeelden: *''Dit medicijn wordt sterk aanbevoden door farmaceutici, maar de farmaceutische industrie is enkel op geld uit, dus is er niets van waar. *''“Het is zover, de PR-opaganda machine van de farmaceutische – en voedingsindustrie doet precies wat ik beschrijf in mijn boek ‘De Zoete Wraak’.”'' (citaat van kwakzalver John Consemulderhttp://frontierworld.nl/waarschuwing-van-john-consemulder.html/ gericht op HoaxWiki, nadat hij werd geblokkerd voor het vandaliseren van het aspartaam-artikel met pseudowetenschappelijke informatie) *''Hoeveel word je betaald door de farmaceutische industrie om mensen wijs te maken dat graviola geen wondermiddel is tegen kanker? Iedereen weet toch dat er met chemotherapie meer geld te verdienen valt.'' *''De reden waarom je het bestaan van chemtrails ontkent is omdat je voor de regering/Elite/Illuminati werkt!'' Tu quoque Deze Franse term ("Jij ook") verwijst naar argumenten die de tegenpartij maakt, maar niet zelf naar handelt, in een poging om die argumenten te ontkrachtenhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Tu_quoque. Het gedrag van de spreker is echter een irrelevant criterium om te bepalen of een conclusie al dan niet correct is. Deze techniek kan worden beschouwd als een speciale vorm van een ad hominem. Voorbeelden: *''Persoon A: "Roken is slecht voor de gezondheid, want het veroorzaakt kanker." - Persoon B: "Maar je rookt zelf, dus heb je het fout!"'' (het is niet omdat persoon A zélf rookt, dat roken daarom niet kankerverwekkend is) *''Persoon A: "De gezondheidszorg in België is beter dan die in Nederland." - Persoon B: "Als je het daar dan toch zoveel beter vindt, waarom verhuis je dan niet gewoon naar België?"'' (of persoon A al dan niet naar België verhuist, verandert niets aan het feit of zijn argument al dan niet legitiem is; bovendien kunnen er andere factoren zijn waarom persoon A vooralsnog niet naar België wil verhuizen) Valse analogie (false analogy) False analogy verwijst naar een vergelijk tussen twee verschillende situaties die op zich niet vergelijkbaar zijn. De feiten van de ene situatie worden dan toegepast op een andere situatie, terwijl beide situaties zodanig verschillend zijn dat dezelfde logische conclusie niet voor beide kan worden toegepasthttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/False_analogy. Analogieën en metaforen kunnen wel handig zijn om iets uit te leggen, en maken vaak een belangrijk deel uit van het leerproces, maar omwille van de vele valse analogieën zijn is deze methode veel minder geschikt in argumenten. Een gelijkenis tussen twee situaties in sommige aspecten betekent niet dat er ook een gelijkenis is in de andere aspectenhttp://www.txstate.edu/philosophy/resources/fallacy-definitions/Faulty-Analogy.html. Je dient je hierbij af te vragen of de gelijkenissen groter en belangrijker zijn dan de verschillen, en of de focus niet te sterk ligt op de vergelijkingen terwijl de verschillen worden geminimaliseerd of genegeerd. Het is aldus belangrijk om prominente verschillen te identificeren en deze aan te halen als argument om de drogreden te weerleggen. Voorbeelden: *''Het verplichten van mensen om hun vuurwapens te registreren is hetzelfde als wanneer de Nazi's de Joden verplichtten om zichzelf te registereren.'' *''Mensen kunnen een affectie hebben voor hun cultureel erfgoed. Dit is een idee waar Hitler in geloofde, dus iedereen die het hier mee eens is, is vergelijkbaar met Hitler of even radicaal.'' *''Het doden van dieren voor de vleesindustrie is vergelijkbaar met de manier waarop de Joden werden behandeld in Nazi-Duitsland.'' *''De meeste extremisten zijn Moslims, dus is Islam een religie die extremisme promoot.'' *''Mensen die ouder worden zijn vaak minder actief en sterven uiteindelijk, dus zullen ook politieke organisaties steeds minder actief worden naarmate ze langer bestaan, en uiteindelijk tot een einde komen.'' *''Het universum is even ingewikkeld als een uurwerk. Een uurwerk wordt steeds vervaardigd door een horlogemaker. Dus moet ook het universum door iemand vervaardigd zijn en dus moet er een God bestaan.'' *''Het universum is even ingewikkeld als een uurwerk. Een uurwerk kan worden gedragen om een tattoo op de pols te verbergen. Dus kan het universum ook worden gebruikt om een tattoo op de pols te verbergen.'' Valse balans (false balance) False balance verwijst naar een onjuiste verhouding, die voorkomt wanneer twee tegengestelde argumenten worden beschouwd als evenwaardig terwijl dit in realiteit niet het geval blijkthttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Balance_fallacy. Het geeft vaak de foute indruk dat er twee verschillende versies zijn van de waarheid wanneer dit in realiteit niet zo is. Wanneer twee mensen in discussie gaan over wat te doen bij tandpijn, legt het argument om de tandarts te bellen immers meer gewicht in de schaal dan het tegenargument om de tand te verwijderen met een koordje dat aan de deur is vastgemaakt. Het argument om de evolutietheorie in het leerprogramma van scholen te steken, heeft ook meer gewicht dan het argument om creationisme aan te leren, omdat het eerste is gebaseerd op wetenschappelijk bewijs en het tweede niet. De term is vooral van toepassing in de media, wanneer deze zich schijnbaar onpartijdig opstelt door beide kanten van het verhaal te belichten, zonder duidelijk te maken dat het aandeel van één van die kanten in realiteit veel kleiner is dan dat van de andere kant. Een krantenartikel kan het standpunt publiceren van een wetenschapper die toelicht dat vaccinaties geen autisme veroorzaken, gevolgd door het standpunt van een anti-vax demonstrant die beweert dat vaccinaties wel autisme veroorzaken; het eerste standpunt is de wetenschappelijke consensus die met bewijs onderbouwd is, het tweede standpunt is dat van één persoon die geen wetenschappelijk onderbouwd bewijs kan aanleveren en zich moet beroepen op pseudowetenschap of emotionele verhalen. De lezer krijgt hierdoor de indruk dat er effectief mensen zijn die autisme krijgen van vaccinaties en door de wetenschap worden genegeerd, omdat ze zich makkelijker met een individueel slachtoffer kunnen identificeren dan met de droge resultaten van klinische studies. Een vergelijkbaar voorbeeld is dat van de opwarming van de aarde: door de tegenstanders van de theorie evenveel plaats te geven in een artikel of reportage dan de voorstanders, wordt de foute indruk gewekt dat er meer wetenschappers de theorie tegenspreken dan daadwerkelijk het geval is en dat er aldus geen wetenschappelijke consensus zou zijn (die er in realiteit wel is). Vriend-argument Het "friend argument" wordt gebruikt om zichzelf vrij te pleiten van de vooroordelen die meteen hierop volgenhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Friend_argument. Het argument wordt vaak gebruikt in een formaat zoals: "Ik heb geen vooroordelen over X, maar..." door een vooroordeel over X. Hierbij wordt het idee opgewekt dat iemand geen vooroordelen heeft tegenover een welbepaalde groep, om de eenvoudige reden dat ze iemand uit die groep persoonlijk kennen. Het is immers makkelijk om een ganse groep (zoals bv. vreemdelingen) op onpersoonlijke wijze over één kam te scheren, maar wanneer men iemand van die groep persoonlijk leert kennen blijkt het stereotype vaak onjuist te zijn; niettemin blijft men vooralsnog aan het stereotype vast te houden door "de vriend" eerder als een uitzondering dan de norm te categoriseren. Voorbeelden: *''Ik heb geen probleem met Moslims, een goede vriend van mij is Moslim, maar... door een vooroordeel omtrent Moslims'' *''Een goede vriend van mij is homo, ik heb niets tegen homoseksuelen, maar... door een vooroordeel omtrent homo's'' *''Ik heb niets tegen buitenlanders, maar als er iemand overvallen wordt is het altijd toch maar weer een buitenlander.'' "Weg met de drogreden" affiche In oktober 2013 creëerde Xaviera Ringeling van 42bis.nl de affiche "Weg met de drogreden", waar een aantal voorname drogredenen op worden vermeld met een korte uitleg en voorbeeldhttp://www.42bis.nl/2013/10/drogrede-poster/. Een tweede versie vervangt het voorbeeld door een lege kader, waar je dan zelf voorbeelden kan invullen. De posters werden gemaakt om een Nederlandstalige versie te bieden voor de Engelstalige "Thou shalt not commit logical fallacies" posterhttps://yourlogicalfallacyis.com/poster. thumb|center|700px Zie ook *Internetwet *Scheermes *Alternatieve feiten Externe links * http://www.relativelyinteresting.com/logical-rhetorical-fallacies-explained/ *http://www.don-lindsay-archive.org/skeptic/arguments.html *http://changingminds.org/disciplines/argument/fallacies/fallacies_alpha.htm *http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/List_of_cognitive_biases Bronnen *http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Logical_fallacy Referenties Categorie:Terminologie